Lancelot Grail (Colorless Memories)
Private Memo "To my commiserate knight Oldrin. The times we live in deign that you be equipped with the best means of not just protecting my life as my valiant Knight of Honour. But also serve my family and Britannia itself in ending the threats that terrorists like the killer of my half brother Clovis Zero, The Merchant of death Yuri Orlov, the traitorous Fire Party. That sanctimonious snake who I know... deep within my heart they had something to do with my mother... my sisters death, the person who took everything away from me... I will see him hanged. Pose to the peace and prosperity of my family and our country. They along with other such vile people and groups will be served with the justice of Britannia's sword. '' ''Hence why I have requested from my brother, your Prime Minister, The Second Prince Schneizel to provide you my gallant knight with your own personal knightmare that has all of the latest in Britannia's technology. Courtesy of my brothers research team, Camelot whom are the brains behind the Lancelot model that has been giving Zero and his false knights no quarter in their rebellious activities. At least when my sister Cornelia hasn't been giving them it herself. '' ''More than ever, the terrorist group Peace Mark operates in the shadows and causing chaos across The Britannian Empire. Financing and providing support to extremist groups that threaten the very heart of Britannia and all Areas. From Fangs of the Sahara in Africa, The Stars of Madrid in Spain, The Grey Bears in Russia and countless others. Like foxes they hide in their holes and need to be dugged out and shot. Many we have seen over the years, since we graduated from the academy with our dearest friends Marika, Liliana, Rachel and finally Michael. I-I miss the days when we could all just enjoy the simple life and not worry about the ills of the world. I also miss seeing Michael in those glasses he used to wear. That was the charm point he had. '' ''Whatever legitimate in their own minds grievances they have against Britannia. Is insignificant and only causes more harm to every else. If they will not submit to due process and trial, then we the Glinda Knights shall annihilate them from existence. '' ''More than ever, I need the purity of your sword, of your heart, of your knightly chivalry to help me in creating a world where we can live together in peace and harmony. A world where young girls do not suffer what we have suffered. A world- A world that doesn't judge us for who we are. With the Lancelot Grail dearest Oldrin, you will be the beacon that leads The Glinda Knights across all battles we go to wage. '' ''Sincerely," '' -Maribelle Mel Britannia, The 88th Princess of Britannia and Leader of the Glinda Knights Anti-Terrorism Battalion Squad. Lancelot Grail Details The '''Lancelot Grail' is a prototype mass-production Knightmare Frame developed by Camelot, based partly the design and data from Suzaku Kururugi's Lancelot while in Area 11 (though this has been developed in junction while the Lancelot was in development as well). It has been built along with the Lancelot Club to serve as the initial prototype for the Lancelot's eventual mass-production model in the near future, the Vincent as commissioned by The Prime Minister himself Second Prince Schneizel el Britannia. While possessing decreased overall specs compared to the Lancelot, the Lancelot Grail still has too high an output to be effectively used by ordinary pilots in any capacity. The only existing unit is in the possession of the Britannian Military's anti-terrorist squadron, the Glinda Knights, and is to be piloted by Oldrin Zevon. Personal Knight of Honour to her Highness the 88th Princess Maribelle Mel Britannia. Design and Development Although lacking the original Lancelot's Blaze Luminous shielding, VARIS Rifle and Maser Vibration Sword, the Lancelot Grail possesses a new experimental weapon instead: the "Schrötter Steel Swords". Made of an unique alloy known as "Schrötter Steel alloy", the Schrötter Steel Sword not only possesses super-hardness, but also has the property of being able to "clad" accumulated Blaze Luminous energy onto its blade when attached to the Grail's wrist units, thereby turning it into a weapon known as "Sword Blazer". (However, the alloy is still experimental and as such the swords are likely to break after one use as a Sword Blazer from the accumulated energy. So please be advised to make limited use of it for the time being). The Lancelot Grail possesses twelve Schrötter Steel Swords mounted in two cape-like appendage racks attached to its back, with six swords on each side. These racks also have a weapon known as "Sword Harkens", where it fires the swords mounted on the back like a Slash Harken. There are three Sword Harkens on each rack, and each Harken can have a maximum of two swords attached to it. (Presumably, the Sword Harken cannot fire if there aren't any swords attached to the Harken unit) 'Something I will need to Clarifly. Besides the Schrötter Steel Swords, the Lancelot Grail also possesses two Slash Harkens on its hips, and two Factsphere Sensors stored in a compartment on its chest. The Lancelot also has the ability (though all of this has only been tested in simulations and not in actual practise thus far). To dock the Bradford to its back in "Direct Link" mode, thereby forming a combined Knightmare known as the Grail Air Cavalry. It can also link up with the Zetland to use it as a cannon to wipe out all enemies nearby. Variants Grail Air Cavalry A combined Knightmare that could in theroy formed from the Bradford (in Fortress Mode configuration) docking to the back of the Lancelot Grail in "Direct Link" mode, designated as the Z-01/T+ RZX-3F7 Grail Air Calvary. In this form, the Lancelot could act as the main unit while Bradford serves as a support pack, directly connecting the Yggdrasil Drive's of both frames and giving the Lancelot Grail the ability to fly (though this is dependant on our testing of the Floating system we will commence on the Lancelot and Lancelot Club in the near future. The linkage between the two frames is to be performed by automatic guidance thanks the latest development in AI software and hardware in the Camelot It division. Unfortunately, the Lancelot Grail's "Schrötter Steel Sword" rack must be unequipped in this form for it to be able to link with the Bradford, but in exchange the Lancelot Grail would be able to utilize the weapons of the Bradford, including: * 2x exclusive-use Dual Arms (Knightmare mode: combinable Tungsten Steel Blade, Fortress Mode: Linear Cannon) * 2x "Megiddo Harkens" * Hadron Spear (Formed by the combination of the Megiddo Harkens) Specifications General Characteristics * crew One * height 4.42 meters * weight 7.95 metric tonnes * power Yggdrasil Drive,Energy Filler Features * Cockpit Ejection System * Blaze Luminous System (for Sword Blazer) * Factsphere Sensor * Landspinner Propulsion System * Detachable Cape-like Back Appendage Racks * 2x Slash Harken's (Hip-mounted) * 12x "Schrötter Steel Sword" (can be hand-held, attached to Sword Blazer or Sword Harken units) * 2x Sword Blazer (Wrist-mounted) (activated by attaching a Schrötter Steel Sword to the wrist unit) * 6x Sword Harken (Back-mounted) (fires two Schrötter Steel Swords attached to the Harken unit) Private Memo "'' My Lady Mari, '' You know from the moment you came to live with me as a child after the deaths of your mother and sister. That I vowed that I would become a true knight and protect form any who would harm you or anyone else that we care about. '' ''These wars we fight across the world has seen many innocents suffer at the hands of those who look to do harm. Innocents and the weak losing their precious smiles. Yet it is often the same whom cause the suffering we seek to end. Forgive me Mari.... at times I find myself conflicted on this contradiction. Since we were young, we were taught that it was out duty to protect the people in every way. Even from themselves if needed since we are their betters and know what's best for them. '' ''Yet, how do we protect the people when sadness, bitterness, hunger and hatred ravage them and make them strike out against us? Which we have found to be the case in Area 12 a few years ago, in Northern Africa, in the South America areas, even in the Homeland. How do knights keep to their vows when one contradiction overlaps with the other? Which duty is it that a True Knight must uphold to the most? Which action does one take that protects the people and allows them their smile again? '' ''Is it as simple as just protecting them from all harm? Or is it that the people expect more from us? Expect too much at times? These questions drive me even more to become the True Knight that does protect the weak and innocent. '' ''To protect the ones I care about from our friends, to our comrades and even enemies who know no better. '' ''To uphold the chivalry code I swore to live by. To serve as your Knight until death parts us. To be as good as a knight as... my mother ...Oliva Zevron, The Knight of Eight. The one whom taught me everything that I am. ''To find whom killed my mother, and why they did it. Together Mari... together we will discover the truth about our mothers. '' ''Most importantly... become a knight that protects those from losing their own sibling. '' - Dame Oldrin Zevron, Knight of Honour to her highness the 88th Princess, Maribelle Mel BritanniaCategory:Knightmare Frames Colorless Memories Category:Colorless Memories Category:Colored Memories Category:Knightmares Category:Knightmare Frames